Shaolin Sentai AvaRanger
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: At the Hidden Lotus Academy students train to be the best in the world. But when one of thier own betrays the school in his quest for power and recognition it'll take a specialized group of students from each nation to become Power Rangers. Kataang & more


_Author's Note: All right this is my second Power Rangers crossover fic. With all the success I had in my Naruto/Power Rangers fic 'Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger' I decided to give this a try. Now this of course will be set in the universe of Avatar and will make full use of the characters while taking it in a little different direction, that means no interdimensional crossover it's all self-contained. I hope you guys like it and go easy. I know Super Bowl Sunday isnt the best day to post a new fic but whatever. Title may change depending on how I feel, enjoy. _

**Shaolin Sentai AvaRanger**

In the mountains above Ba Sing Se lays the Hidden Lotus Academy, one of the World's most revered martial arts schools. Here children from all over the world train to master their powers and become the very best. Headed by Master Iroh, the school has ushered in a new era of peace among the nations that was only possible after the fall of the Fire Nation. As such students are encouraged to interact with each other, for the bonds of friendship can traverse any gap. Here within these walls eight special students train to reach the highest level offered by the school, which is a closely guarded secret. Many astride to reach this mysterious level, many rumors have developed over the years as to what this secret level could be. Some assume it's the level of Temple Master like Iroh and the rest of the White Lotus Counsel. Others say it's a higher plane of existence or even a higher power. Others say it is the mastery of a weapon that is guarded by the Masters. And of course there are others that are more ludicrous in nature.

The courtyard was filled with students training at their leisure; to the left was a young man wielding twin swords with a burn over his left eye. Zuko had been at the monastery for several years, since his exile and was a student of the Dragon Fist style of fighting. He was a high strong and sharply devoted student, focused solely on his training and little else. As he continued training a young girl with dark hair dressed in blue watched him from the sidelines. Katara was a student of the Ocean Torrent Discipline and had been at the school as long as Zuko, her brother Sokka was also a student but focused on the warrior aspect of the training. Across the schoolyard a girl dressed in green battle garb and face paint trained with a set of fans. Suki was part of the Kyoshi-Sama discipline, a warrior tribe part of the Grand Earth fighting style. Another student was Toph who was of the main discipline Suki's was based off of. Toph was an extraordinary girl in the fact that not only was she blind, but that she developed her own unique fighting style based on the vibrations she feels in the ground.

Still more students populated the courtyard as the trained individually and together. The majority of which were Fire, Water and Earthbenders. Only one student stood out, one that was decked out in brown and yellow wielding a wooden staff, another interesting feature was his bald head and a large blue arrow that tattooed a large portion of it. Aang was the last of the Airbenders, a nomadic tribe that had been wiped out to the point of extension during the Fire Nation's campaign. Like others, Aang has shown a proficiency in his elemental power, but was far from becoming one of the best students. With the rest of his race gone Aang lacks discipline and focus easily distracted and seemed to be the class clown much to the dismay of his teachers. In spite of this, Aang didn't really socialize with kids his age. Something that deeply disturbed his teachers, even Master Iroh has taken notice of this and had taken the young boy under his wing at time in order to make him a better person, which earned the scorn of some students calling him 'Iroh's Pet' until he found a friend in Prince Bumi of the Earth Kingdom and had been best friends ever since.

Other fighters included Jet, a young swordsman of an unknown discipline and his pack of friends. Haru another warrior was training close by. Later that day the students came together to the arena to watch some of the best compete. In the arena stood Zuko and Jet each wielding their swords.

"Begin!" said Master Iroh.

Zuko unfurled his swords and rushed towards Jet. The young warrior held up his weapons as Zuko came at him with a flurry of lightning fast slashes, sparks flew from the blades as Zuko lay into him. The young freedom fighter held his ground never flinching as Zuko unleashed his vicious assault on the teen. He swung his sword at the teen's head. Jet leaned back as the blade managed to slice off a few hairs. He came back around like a snake, his legs never moving as he slashed at Zuko's waist. The teen jumped back as Jet went on the offensive and twirled in the air with his swords spinning at his sides. Zuko got back again as he stuck the pavement sparks flew from the tip as it made contact. Zuko concentrated his power as he breathed in and out suddenly flames appeared on the blades, the teen swung his blade diagonally with a reverse wave and launched a stream of fire at the teen. Jet leaned back and did a barrel roll in the air avoiding the flames. Once he touched down he raced towards Zuko. Ever-ready Zuko launched another flame assault on the teen. With the speed of a god, Jet dodged between the tongues of fire and made his way to Zuko. Stunning the young Firebender, he yelled and threw his hooked blade at Zuko's chest, the teen closed his eyes in terror. A few seconds past, he didn't impale him, opening his eye he saw Jet standing before him with the curve of his blade just inches from his chest.

"Got ya." He smiled.

A gong sounded beside the arena signaling the end of the battle. Master Iroh applauded the young man as the rest of the school cheered.

"Excellent work Jet, very impressive. You've come along way in your training." He said.

"Thank you Master Iroh." He said bowing to him.

"Zuko you show a proficiency in combining Firebending with swordsmanship. Fighting out of anger does not equal strength. A man who fights blindly will not win…uh no offense Toph! Do you understand?" he asked Zuko. The teen sighed.

"Yes Master." He mumbled.

"All right then, bring up the next contestants." He ordered.

Zuko stormed off the arena and let his sword clatter to the ground as he stepped off. Katara and her brother watched him as he walked by, as she tried to speak the boy snarled at her and walked past the exit. Up next were Haru and Aang as they stepped into the arena. Noticing the young boy Katara leaned over and whispered to her brother.

"Have you ever seen this kid before?" she asked. Her brother shrugged.

"A little bit. Why?" he asked.

"I just noticed that kid kind of keeps to himself a lot." She said.

"Eh, so what? He's a weird kid." He said haphazardly. His sister shot him a mean look and leaned forward resting her chin on her knees.

"I wonder if he has any friends?" she said softly.

"Begin!" Master Iroh waved.

Down in the locker room Zuko punched one of the lockers putting a large dent in the steel door.

"Hey." Came Jet's voice.

The firebender turned to see him standing there.

"Hey." He replied in his usual demeanor.

"That was a pretty good match." He told him.

"Thanks, maybe next time will be better?" Zuko said. His opponent nodded and walked off. While he did another person walked over to Zuko.

"That was a tough loss." He commented. Zuko cast a weary eye on the man before him.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" he asked.

"Have you ever wondered what it was they guarded so closely?" the man asked.

The Firebender looked at him from the corner of his good eye and turned to face him.

"I'm listening." He said.

While the match continued outside the man told Zuko what he would find inside the inner sanctum of the temple. An hour later Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Jet and Haru stood infront of Master Iroh in the throne room.

"You have been with us for a long time my students, and you have progressed far in your training. Even farther than I had hoped, it means that you're ready for the next level of training." He said.

The students smiled and looked at each other in approval.

"Congradulations, you are the eight finalists of becoming the guardians of the temple. Come with me, I will show you your reward." he said.

The temple doors opened a second later as Iroh led them into the inner chamber, as they walked through the great hall Zuko kept his eyes open. A second door opened revealing a large multi-leveled pedistal on each level was a small colored crystal on an metal band. At the top was a large red device in the shape of a Dragon's head.

"These are the Shaolin Gems, powerful tools that were once wielded by the temple's greatest fighters. In times of peace the gems were retired, should evil ever darken the Earth once more a new team will take up the gems and become the great champions known as Power Rangers." Iroh told them.

"There it is." Zuko whispered eyeing the dragon's head morpher.

"Let's take one for a test drive." he said and jumped in the air.

"Zuko no!" Iroh yelled.

The Firebender flew towards the Dragon Morpher, Aang created an air bubble and launched himself towards Zuko and intercepted the young prince knocking him from the air.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I should ask you the same thing." Aang told him.

"Step away Airbender." he warned as streams of fire appeared between his fists.

"Whatever your planning, I wont let you pass." he said getting in defensive stance.

"Then die!" he yelled and launched his flame attack at him.

Aang propelled himself into the air, his staff transformed into a glider and hurled towards him. Zuko shot a flurry of fireballs at the Airbender who flew between the firebombs getting closer with each blast. The glider collpased back into its weapon form, taking it in both hands the tarp expanded again into a fan and threw a giant gust of wind that sent him crashing into a wall. The other students ran to the Airbender's side and took a defensive stance against Zuko.

"Zuko please stand down!" Iroh ordered.

"No I wont! I'm sick and tired of being second best to these guys!" he yelled.

"Dont make us destroy you Zuko." warned Katara.

"Like you ever could." he replied.

The Fire Prince took a deep breath, streams of fire shot out of his mouth and nostrils and conjured a giant flame dragon that flushed towards the team easily overtaking them. In the chaos Zuko thew himself at the giant pillar once again determined to grab the Dragon Morpher only to have Master Iroh try and intercept him. Zuko drew his swords and firebended with them. Iroh conjured up a small fireball at Zuko. The Fire Prince broke through the attack and reached the Dragon Morpher.

"Now I'm the one with the power and there's nothing any of you can do about it." he said holding the morpher high.

"Wanna bet?" Haru asked.

"Arent you forgetting? There's like nine of those other things in here." added Sokka.

"Not for long." Zuko said pointing the Dragon Morpher at the other jewels.

"Everyone grab one!" Sokka ordered.

The mouth of the Dragon Morpher opened and a ember of fire started to twirl as everyone lunged at the jewels. Sokka was the first one to grab a blue jewel before Zuko opened fire destroying the pillar. The explosion scattered the jewels and everyone else around the room. Jet picked up a red one that landed right infront of him, Katara had a pink gem, a yellow one ended up close to Toph and a green one skidded next to Suki. Aang tried to reach for one but was blasted by Zuko blowing the gem out of reach. Jet got to his feet with the red gem in hand.

"What do you say we even the odds a little?" he said and was soon joined by Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki. The Fire Prince stared down the young teens that dared to defy him.

"Make your move." he said.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? That was actually a little harder to write than I anticipated. I got started on this last week and finally got around to finishing it. I hope you didnt think the ending was too abrupt. All right, I'm going to level with you guys. I have no idea what the costumes should look like. I'm not even sure if this is the lineup I want. In short, dont flame me, flames dont really bother me I'm just saying. I know there are a few people that'll probably laugh at a fic like this, but you know I'm use to it. I mean everybody has thier own opinion on things. This will likely be my first foray into Avatar: The Last Airbender so if you have any suggestions of any kind I'd like to hear them. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapter if I decide to continue this. _

_Please review, _

_Avalanche_


End file.
